April's Rain
by devirnis
Summary: When Casey is kidnapped by a vengeful Hun, and the turtles' help is out of the question, how far will April go to save him? Mild language and violence. Complete.
1. Apathy

**AN:** Hello! So, after about three years, I've decided to actually update and finish this thing. Shocking, I know. My humblest apologies, and ENJOY!

Reviews and concrit are appreciated :D

* * *

**Prologue: Apathy**

April sat on her couch, staring across the room at the flickering television screen. Normally, her attention would be riveted on this crime drama, but tonight she just couldn't stay focused. She only caught snippets of the dialogue, and was now completely lost as to the plot. She sighed, sliding down on the couch. This lack of concentration was becoming a nightly pattern, ever since she'd acquired a roommate—of sorts.

It was hard to call Casey Jones a roommate. April barely saw the man, despite the fact that they lived together. On those rare occasions when he was actually around, he was either watching TV surrounded by empty pizza boxes and beer cans, or catching up on sleep after his midnight escapades. It was his nightly excursions that were wearing on April's nerves.

April hoped they caught whoever burned down Casey's apartment building. She'd rip them a new one for adding all this extra stress to her life. If she was lucky, Casey would come back around one or two in the morning, unscathed aside from a few scratches. Sometimes, though, he wouldn't reappear until the next night, bruised and exhausted. The worst night she could remember was a few weeks ago; Casey had stumbled in, bleeding from a stab wound in his arm. After about an hour of arguing, she'd finally convinced him to go to the hospital. It was getting to be too much to handle. She switched the television off. There was no point in wasting electricity on something she wasn't even watching.

She didn't know why she worried so much about Casey Jones. Four giant, mutated turtles never gave her nightmares. Or ulcers. Maybe it was because the turtles had been trained ninjas for most of their lives. They could handle pretty much anything. Casey was a different story. He awakened some motherly instinct of worry inside her—probably because he was a child trapped inside a man's body.

_Come on, Casey, where are you?_

A half-hour later, April was practically gnawing her fingers off with worry. Two months with Casey was really taking a toll on her body. Finally, unable to stop herself, she got up from the couch and raced to her room. On her nightstand was her cell, which she grabbed, flipped open and hit the speed-dial. The number came up on her phone under the name _Tortuga Brothers_. She smirked for half a second, and then held the cell to her ear.

"You've reached the Turtle Party Line."

April smiled. "Hey, Mikey."

"April!" The turtle sounded delighted. "What do you need?"

She could hear music blaring in the background. "I don't mean to bother you, but is Casey there?"

"Yeah, he is. Why, he in trouble?"

"You could say that."

Mikey chuckled. "Casey! Your girlfriend wants you!"

April frowned, but before she could correct Mikey, Casey's breathless voice greeted her over the phone. "Hey, babe. What's the problem?"

"Casey Jones, where have you _been_?" she demanded.

"Aw, sorry, April. I was out with the guys and—"

"You could have at least called! I've been going crazy!" This was so typical of him. He _never_ took other people into consideration.

"Jeez, April, you don't need to sound like such a—"

"HAAAAAA!"

April held the phone away from her ear as Raph's yell thundered over the line. There was a loud _whump_ and a few curses, which made April assume that the turtle had tackled Casey. She sighed, massaging her temple with her free hand as she listened to them wrestle. When Casey got back here, she was going to give him the lecture of his life.

"April?"

"Don!" She grinned. "What have you been doing all night?"

"Just kicking some Purple Dragon butt! But don't worry, we'll send Casey home—as long as Raph doesn't kill him first."

"Thanks, Donny."

"You're welcome, April. Now get to bed, it's pretty late."

"I will. 'Night, Don."

"Goodnight, April."

As the line went dead, April relaxed a little. She knew she'd still be worrying until Casey stepped through the door, but she tried to convince herself that he was going to fine. He was with the guys. Nothing could possibly go wrong. She'd save her anxiety for tomorrow night.

* * *

Hun was furious the moment he regained his senses in the dark corner of the warehouse. Everything was gone. All the weapons he'd spent months tracking—gone, thanks to those freaks and Jones. The police had taken them, and his crew of Purple Dragons, right after the turtles had conveniently disappeared. However, some luck had been with the giant tonight. By some miracle, the police had managed to overlook his unconscious body lying behind some boxes where the sword-wielding freak had thrown him. Everything he'd gathered over the past few months was gone, but he wouldn't have to waste any more resources busting out of prison.

Hun got shakily to his feet. So the freaks and Jones had done him a favour of sorts. He stumbled out of the building onto the street. This had to be the fifth time this month his plans had been ruined by his enemies. A guy could only take so much before someone had to pay. And someone _was_ going to pay.

A solution quickly presented itself. Across the street, a manhole cover began to move. Hun promptly backed up into the shadows, watching intently. Could it really be this easy?

It could. Casey Jones emerged from beneath the street. Hun smiled. It was time to repay that favour.


	2. Down That Road

**A/N:** See, I promised to update, didn't I?

Thanks to **BubblyShell22** and **TheRavenFeatheredPen** for the reviews! (see, if you review you get a shout-out. DO EET)

* * *

**Chapter One: Down That Road**

"Casey! Your girlfriend wants you!"

Casey Jones stiffened immediately. Seconds ago, he had been completely relaxed, lounging on the ratty old sofa, sharing a beer with Raph and watching some TiVo'd sports game, and now he was practically shaking in his boots. He quickly checked his watch and groaned. It was a little past two o'clock in the morning. April was going to _murder_ him.

"Hey, babe. What's the problem?"

"Casey Jones, where have you _been_?"

He winced. Oh yeah, he was definitely in trouble. "Aw, sorry, April. I was out with the guys and—"

"You could have at least called!" She sounded furious. "I've been going crazy!" Up shit creek without a paddle.

But why was she this mad? He'd been living with her for, like, _ever_. It wasn't like staying out late was something he never did. Man, she was like a crazy, overbearing mom scolding a teenager. Thanks but no thanks; he had enough of that growing up.

"Jeez, April, you don't have to sound like such a—"

"HAAAAAA!"

Raph tackled him from behind, knocking the cell out of his hand—and saving his ass. The word he'd almost called April wouldn't have landed him in her good books. He tussled with Raph on the floor as Don picked up the phone.

"April?" Don paused, letting her answer. "Just kicking some Purple Dragon butt! But don't worry, we'll send Casey home—as long as Raph doesn't kill him first."

At Don's words, Raph immediately stopped wrestling with Casey. The turtle got to his feet and helped his friend up.

"You're welcome, April. Now get to bed, it's pretty late … Goodnight, April." Don hung up, and turned to face Casey. "You, my friend, are in serious trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." Casey waved off his comment. "Like I don't already know. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Raph smacked his back roughly. "Take it from me, Case. You don't wanna go out tomorrow night."

Casey sighed as he jogged out of the lair. The turtles' laughter echoed all around him. April was going to throttle him as soon as he stepped inside her apartment. He really needed to find a new place to live before she drove him completely bonkers. Or killed him.

He grumbled under his breath. The ironic thing was that he'd been so _stoked_ on living with the babe. Sure, they'd never really gotten on that well in the past, but maybe after a few months …

_What? You were going to win her over with all your charm? As if._

He came to the ladder that would lead him out of the sewers, and started climbing. It was going to be interesting trying to find a new place. He didn't have a job, so to speak, or at least one that produced a steady paycheque. The only reason he'd been able to stay so long in that last place was because the landlord was an old friend of his dad's.

Casey pushed the manhole cover up and to the side. It took him a few seconds to get out, owing to the fact that these things weren't designed for burly men with sacks full of sporting goods to manoeuvre in. When he finally did escape the small opening, he was even more pissed off. This night had started out great, and in the span of about seven minutes, it had gone to shit.

He got to his feet and began trudging back to April's. A shadow loomed over him. Instinctively, he went for the handle of his baseball bat, but before he could turn around something smashed into the back of his head.

A split second of searing pain—and nothing.

* * *

_Is he just trying to spite me now?_

April paced around her bedroom, glancing at the clock for what had to be the hundredth time. Forty minutes. It did _not_ take forty minutes to get from the turtles' lair to her apartment. This was ridiculous.

He _had_ to be trying to piss her off. Either that, or he decided to stick around with the guys, in which case he had to be the biggest idiot in the world. But that couldn't be right. Donnie wouldn't let him stay, not without at least calling first. Donnie was considerate.

The millisecond Casey set foot in here she was going to deck him, so hard he wouldn't be able to move for a week. She smirked to herself for a second, before a crash from the living room sent her spiralling back into panic mode. As she bolted into the den, all sorts of horrible images were flashing through her mind. The last crash in her apartment had been caused by Leo being thrown through the window. After a few seconds of scanning, April found the source of the noise.

A broken window. Great. It looked like some stupid kids had been playing down on the street and sent something flying into the glass. She was turning around, ready to grab a broom and sweep up the broken glass, when she spotted something on the floor: a small rock, with what looked like paper wrapped around it.

Dread crept back into April's stomach as she bent down and picked up the stone. She carefully unwrapped the paper, and unfolded it. Somehow, before she even looked at the writing, she _knew_. Her whole body went numb as she read the words that had been hastily scrawled on the paper.

"_I have Jones. Come to the warehouse on Columbus and 8__th__ Ave. Alone. Bring the Turtles, and he's dead before you step inside."_


	3. Set This House On Fire

**A/N:** Hey there! Update again, just like I promised. Shout out to **BubblyShell22** for the continued interest in this story :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Set This House On Fire**

Casey slowly came out of his fuzzy stupor, thanks to the excruciating throbbing inside his head. He didn't even want to _attempt_ to move. It felt like someone had grabbed a sledgehammer and gone to town on his skull. As his senses returned sluggishly, he could feel the aching stiffness in his bones.

_What happened?_

His brain wasn't quite functioning yet. He could remember saying goodbye to April … Purple Dragons … the guys … April was mad at him … the hairs on the back of his neck standing up—_Oh!_ Now he had it. Someone had jumped him. Great, that was just what he needed tonight. Well, whoever mugged him was _really_ gonna get it. He jerked his arm, trying to move it, but found he was pinned down somehow.

_What?_

He forced his eyes open, and discovered he had a big problem. He was slouched in a wooden chair, his wrists and ankles restrained by thick metal cuffs. This did not bode well. Casey sat up straight, cracked his neck, and looked around for … for what? Again, he was still a little groggy, unable to think clearly. There was a door, but what was he gonna do, hop the chair over there and somehow magically manage to get out onto the street? Yeah, that was likely. Okay, a plan, he needed a plan. But it was so damn hard to think.

"Nice to see you, vigilante."

Casey's stomach dropped at the sound of the familiar baritone voice. Oh yeah, this was a _big_ problem. Emphasis on the big. He turned his head, and saw Hun emerging from the shadows. Well, that explained the pain exploding inside his skull. Frankly, he was glad Hun hadn't put him in a coma when he knocked him on the head.

"Can't say the same," Casey answered. His mouth tasted like something had died in it.

Hun stopped right in front of him, and grabbed his shoulder. "Oh? That's too bad." He grinned maliciously, giving Casey a rough shove. The chair fell backwards, and his head smashed against the concrete. There was a burst of pain and he saw stars. It took him a couple seconds to come up with a comeback.

"What's the matter, Hun?" he jeered. "You so afraid of me that you gotta tie me up?"

The giant brusquely hauled Casey upright again, sneering at him, completely composed. "This is all for me, Jones. This is payback. You're gonna wish you'd never been born by the time I'm done with you."

Before Casey could mock him again, Hun's massive fist slammed into his cheek. He barely had time to comprehend what had happened before he was hit again, this time in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, and another blow came, to his ribs. Something cracked.

Now his nose. He definitely heard it break.

Hun laughed loudly, hitting him just below the eye. Now in the jaw. In the side, the stomach again, his ribs again, another crack, pain so much pain, did Hun just punch him again, he couldn't tell, getting hard to focus …

* * *

April stood in front of the warehouse, convincing herself for the hundredth time that this was the only way. She couldn't call the guys, couldn't count on their help this time. But Splinter had been training her. Sure, she was no expert, but she could handle herself. Probably.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She patted the handbag she was carrying, and felt the gun inside. Her father had forced her to buy one when she moved out. _"Even if you never use it," _he'd said, _"it's a hell of a good deterrent."_

Could she do it? Could she bring herself to fire it if the time came? She told herself she could; she _had_ to. Casey was depending on her.

She heard an agonized cry from the warehouse, and her pulse quickened. There was no more time to waste. Casey needed her _now_. She rushed forward, threw open the splintering wooden doors, and caught her breath.

Hun turned slowly around, a malicious grin on his face. He stepped aside, and April's heart skipped a beat. There was Casey, bolted to a chair, beaten into a bloody mess. His face was completely smeared with blood, one of his eyes swollen shut. Blood dripped from his nose to an alarmingly large pool already on the floor.

Casey glanced up, briefly, as if the weight of his head was too much for him. "…'Pril …" he managed to rasp, before he hung his head again.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted the guys to pop out of some shadow and kick the hell out of Hun. But they wouldn't. They didn't know. It seemed like such a stupid idea now. Why didn't she call them? They could have hidden until she drew Hun off, rescued Casey, rescued her … She would have to do the rescuing now.

The giant smirked, wiping blood—_Casey's_ blood—off his fists onto his pants. "So glad you could join us."

April didn't take the bait. Her hand plunged into her purse, and she pulled the pistol out, pointing it right at Hun's chest. "Back off!" she menaced.

Hun didn't even flinch. "A gun?" He chuckled. "Very nice, but I don't think you've got the guts to shoot it."

"Believe me, I will if you don't get away from him."

Shaking his head and smiling, Hun went to stand behind Casey. He forced Casey's head up.

"What, you think I won't shoot because I might miss?" She could make the shot. He was a freaking _mountain_, there was no way she could miss. She _couldn't_ miss.

"I'd drop that if I were you," Hun answered.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

Instead of answering, Hun wrapped one of his meaty arms around Casey's neck. He began to squeeze. She watched, frozen, as Casey's eyes bulged and he began to gasp feebly for air. Now what did she do?

"Drop the gun, or I snap his neck."

She had to keep up her façade of bravery. "Do it, and you're dead before you hit the floor." She couldn't let him see how terrified, confused, she really was.

Hun remained unyielding. "But Jones will be dead, and you can't live with that. Besides, I don't really think you have it in you to shoot me."

April knew he was right; she wouldn't be able to do it. As much as she hated him, she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she just squeeze? Her arms began to shake, and Hun's smile widened. He'd won, and he knew it. Casey's face was turning red now. If Hun didn't break his neck, he'd end up suffocating him.

With a shaky sigh, she tossed the pistol over to Hun. She heard Casey groan as Hun released him, afraid; she had gotten rid of her only weapon, her only backup plan. There was nothing else thought out. She hadn't even left a note at her place, just in case the guys stopped by. That was it, that was all she had, and it had fallen through.

Hun moved away from Casey and lumbered towards her, his eyes narrowing to slits. For the first time that night, April began to feel the fear. Her whole body went cold. She couldn't move. She just stood there, staring at Hun with wide eyes, praying for some sort of intervention. It was the look in his eyes, something evil, which gripped her heart.

"W-What are you doing?" she managed to stutter.

"Killing two birds with one stone." Hun snarled. "If I take you out, it should take the fight right out of those green freaks."

"No!"

April glanced over Hun's shoulder, and saw Casey. He was sitting up, struggling wildly against the restraints. Her heart sunk. This was going to be hard for him to watch. She'd make it easier for him: she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't scream.

"You're wrong," she spat. "They'll come after you. They won't stop until you're dead."

"You think I can't hide from them?" Hun was right on top of her now. Her instincts screamed for her to run, but she knew it was useless. Better to stand her ground. "They'll never recover, and that's good enough for me."

He raised his fist high above his head, preparing to strike. April took a deep breath. _I won't scream._


	4. Slow Bleed

**A/N:** Second last chapter. I'm not overly happy with this one, but meh.

Thanks to **BubblyShell22, SeaThreePeeO, Dierdre, Livi-Love, WC Girl** and **Aquarius Galuxy** for their awesome reviews :D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Slow Bleed**

The constant stream of punches stopped abruptly. Casey slumped forward, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Why had Hun stopped his onslaught? Not that he was complaining, he had just thought that the punk was going to beat him to death. From how he felt, Hun had almost succeeded. Good thing something had distracted Hun.

He decided to see what had captured the giant's attention. As he lifted his head—when did his head get _this_ heavy?—he opened his eyes, and caught his breath. _No._ April was standing a few feet away from him. What was she doing here? This was bad, this was really bad. Now Hun was leering at her, focussed on _her_.

"…'Pril …" he managed to gasp, before the weight of his head became too much for him.

_Come on, man! Now is not the time to take a breather. What is she _doing_ here? She's gonna get herself killed._

He flexed his fingers. There had to be some way to get out of this chair. He had to help April, to protect her.

"So glad you could join us." Casey could practically hear the sneer on Hun's face. He gritted his teeth, wracking his brain for some answer. There was always a way out, he just had to find it.

"Back off!"

Despite the pain and worry, Casey smirked slightly. This was definitely a role-reversal for April. He'd never heard her menace someone before. It was kind of endearing.

"A gun?" Hun chuckled. "Very nice, but I don't think you've got the guts to shoot it."

"Believe me, I will if you don't get away from him."

April owned a gun? That was weird, she seemed strictly non-violent, more likely to lecture a criminal into boredom than shoot him. He shook his head, trying to focus. Now was not the time to be thinking about April's personality. The important thing was that she had a weapon. They could get out of here. Hun couldn't seriously be stupid enough to tempt an angry chick with a gun.

Suddenly, Hun was behind him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing his head up. Casey gritted his teeth as Hun yanked out a couple hairs.

"What, you think I won't shoot because I might miss?"

_Thatta girl, April. Don't back down._

But something told him that this couldn't end well. His suspicions were confirmed when Hun's grip tightened on him. "I'd drop that if I were you."

"Oh really?" She didn't sound impressed. "Why's that?"

Casey listened for whatever smartassed comment Hun was going to make. Instead, he felt something wrap around his neck, and squeeze. His air supply was cut off abruptly, and survival instincts kicked in. He squirmed violently, trying to get away, trying to get air. His eyes bulged and he made strangled, choking sounds as he gasped feebly. April said something that he didn't catch. His lungs were shrivelling inside him. He was started to get spots in his vision.

_Just shoot him, April. Just shoot him. You can do it. I know you can. I believe in you._

"Drop the gun, or I snap his neck."

His chest was going to burst. Come on, April.

"Do it, and you're dead before you hit the floor."

_Nice threat, April, but I would really like to keep my spine intact. I know you don't like violence, but come on, babe. I can't hold out much longer._

"But Jones will be dead, and you can't live with that. Besides, I don't really think you have it in you to shoot me."

_Do it, April. Please. No one's going to miss him._

The black spots were getting bigger, blocking out his vision. He wanted to die, right now, rather than suffocate slowly. _Snap my neck, put me out of this, please. April, please …_

Something clattered to the floor. As Hun stopped squeezing, air flowed back inside him. He sucked it in greedily, before his brain could make sense of recent events. April had thrown the gun, tossed her only defence. He groaned. No, no, no! Now she was up against Hun, alone.

Hun lumbered away from him, and towards April. _No! Leave her alone, you bastard. Get the hell away from her._

"W-What are you doing?"

Oh man, that cut him deep. Her voice was no longer confident, but shaky and high-pitched. He could hear the terror, and he couldn't do anything about it. This was his fault, all his fault. If he'd never gone out … If he hadn't stayed out so late …

"Killing two birds with one stone." Hun's voice was dark, sinister. "If I take you out, it should take the fight right out of those green freaks."

_What?_

Adrenaline pumped through his body, and he tugged as hard as he could against the metal cuffs. "No!" He had to get out, he had to save her.

"You're wrong. They'll come after you. They won't stop until you're dead."

_I'll kill him. I swear to God, if he lays one hand on her I'll rip his throat out._

"You think I can't hide from them?" Hun moved forward, blocking his view of April. "They'll never recover, and that's good enough for me."

He raised his fist.

_No, no! God, no!_

Casey couldn't help it; as Hun's fist came down, he looked away. He heard the dull thud as Hun hit her, heard her breath escape in a shocked gasp. He forced himself to look, and saw April fall to the floor, blood trickling from her nose.

"Hun!" He had to distract the giant. "Hun, you punk! Get away from her!"

Hun didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he took a step closer to April, who was still dazed on the floor. He reached down, grabbed her hair, and dragged her to her feet. She held her hands up in defence, expecting another attack. Hun seized her arms and flung her backwards into a wall.

"Leave her alone!"

Casey was struggling madly now, trying to slip his hands free or just rip the freakin' metal off the chair. His body screamed in protest after his beatings, but he wasn't about to just give up. April slid halfway down the wall before she found her footing. There wasn't enough time for her to move before Hun was looming over her. He forced her to her feet, and then backhanded her. Hard.

"APRIL!"

She hit the ground, and curled into the foetal position. Hun kicked her in the stomach.

"You bastard! Get away from her!"

Casey thrashed a little too hard, and his chair toppled off-balance. He fell to the side, cracking his head against the floor. Everything seemed to slow down. He'd knocked his head too hard, he couldn't keep focussed. Hun was winding up, ready to kick April again, and he couldn't do anything about it.

_I'm sorry, April. I'm sorry I can't protect you. I'm sorry you have to go through this._

Something green flashed in his peripheral vision. Before his brain could process it, Hun was stumbling backwards, trying to avoid Leo's swords. Don and Mikey were at April's side. Raph was crouching in front of him, trying his best not to look concerned. The turtle said something he couldn't make out, and shifted so that he blocked April from Casey's view.

Darkness closed in around him.

_April …_


	5. Pressing On

**A/N:** Last chapter! Oh man, this one nearly killed me. Hopefully it's decent.

Thanks to **BubblyShell22, Livi-Love, and that will be it for HUN **(LOL)**, Aquarius Galuxy, **and **WC Girl** for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pressing On**

The first thing he became aware of was the metallic taste of old blood in his mouth. _Gross. I seriously need a toothbrush._ He twitched his fingers, then his toes, making sure no bones were broken. Everything seemed to be decent, considering the pounding he'd taken. Hmm … Now that the feeling was slowly ebbing back into his body, he wasn't quite so sure. His nose was definitely broken; he recognized that pain. And his chest hurt … probably cracked a few ribs.

_That's a new one._ _April'll probably have a cow—_

April! His eyes snapped open as he tried to sit up, but was stopped by fire shooting across his ribcage. His heartbeat filled his ears, practically screaming at him to calm down. With a defeated groan, he sunk back down onto whatever he had been lying on. Hang on a second. He knew that ceiling …

"Casey?"

He turned his head, grunting a little at the stiffness in his neck. Raph was standing in the doorway, the slightest hint of concern on his face. It disappeared the moment he locked eyes with Casey.

"What's up, bonehead?" Casey flinched mentally at the croaking sound of his voice.

"Not much, whackbag." He smirked. "You sure got yourself into a mess."

"Yeah, you can say that again." A thought struck him. "Hey, how'd you guys find us anyhow?"

Raph shrugged. "Wasn't too hard. We stopped by here, found the note and hustled it over to the warehouse. Don wanted to call, make sure you made it home—I swear, he's almost as bad as April—and when nobody answered—"

"April!" Casey sat up, ignoring the pain that spread across his chest. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Raph held up his hand, silencing the questions. "She's fine. Beat up a bit, but not as bad as you."

_Beat up._ Casey clenched his fists. "Hun. That bastard. When I'm healed, I'm gonna—"

"No need, Case." Raph cut him off. "It's taken care of."

And it must have been. Casey noticed the dark look that momentarily settled on the turtle's face. _Good riddance to bad rubbish._ Regret filled him for a moment; Hun had probably gotten off easy. If the guys hadn't finished him, had left him, Casey would have made him suffer. Made him regret every single blow that he'd given April.

But no. It was better this way. His old man wouldn't've approved of Casey thinking those thoughts. Hun was out of the picture, one way or another. He'd just have to console himself with that.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's in the other room, resting. I'll get her." Raph gave him a knowing wink. What was that all about?

The turtle left, and Casey settled back down onto the bed. Now that his momentary panic had subsided, the full feeling of his injuries hit him hard. Everything was stiff; whenever he moved, he could hear his bones creaking. That couldn't be good. He wasn't an eighty year-old geezer. Sure, he was no teenager anymore, but his body should still be able to handle the occasional beating without too much trouble.

He'd probably have to go to a hospital. That thought didn't sit well with him. He hated hospitals, always had. The whole atmosphere of tension, sadness … it wasn't for him. And hospitals always had that hospital smell—reminded him of beeping monitors, puke trays, needles, IVs … Ugh. But his nose was broken, and he wasn't sure if he was going to trust Donny to set it.

Not that the turtle wasn't a genius, but Casey was kind of sensitive about his face. He didn't want to be walking around for the rest of his life with a crooked nose. Unless it gave him a devil-may-care look. He could rock that.

"Casey?"

For some stupid reason, his heart jumped at the sound of April's voice. What was he, a teenage girl? He looked towards the doorway, about to put a charming smile on his face, when his breath caught in his throat.

As April walked towards him, his stomach twisted into a knot of anger. Her right eye was swollen and bloodshot, with an ugly purplish-blue bruise covering it. There was a large purple-red mark on her cheek, from where Hun had struck her. Dried blood was caked underneath her nose, and in the corner of her mouth. She walked with a slight limp, a microscopic expression of pain on her face.

He had allowed this to happen to her. Because he couldn't protect her. Because he was too self-righteous to show up at a decent hour. Because some idiot had a grudge against _him_, and decided to take it out on April. This was his fault. Every bruise, every cut—it was like he had been the one to make them. Might as well have been him.

April seemed to sense what he was thinking, or at least part of it. She gingerly touched her bruised cheek, smiling softly. "It doesn't hurt that much, really. I'll live."

What was he supposed to say to that? Yeah, you're right, I probably got it the worst, so it's all okay between us now. Right. She sat down on the bed, beside him, and his lack of a response became glaringly apparent. _Say something!_

"I'm sorry!" he blurted, not knowing what else to say.

April looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. "For what?" she asked, confused.

"For this." He gestured to her battered face. "For everything."

"What? How is any of this your fault?"

"How can it not be?" He didn't understand. Couldn't she see it? It was pretty damn obvious to him. If he hadn't gone out, hadn't convinced the guys to go out, none of this would have happened. He'd probably be waking up with a hangover right about now.

"Casey, there's always going to be lunatics out there looking to settle a score. It comes with the job. Besides, if this is anyone's fault, it's mine."

Okay, what? "How hard did you get hit?" he asked before his common sense could stop him.

"Just listen, okay? If I'd called the guys … if I'd actually been able to pull the trigger … I could have spared you …" She reached her hand towards him, insecure, as if she were going to touch his own swollen face. She didn't. "This wouldn't have happened to you."

Now that wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be the one with the regrets. That was his department. He grabbed her outstretched hand and gave it a gentle tug, hinting that she should move closer to him. After a moment's hesitation, she complied, and moved into a sitting position on her knees beside him.

She looked down at him, but didn't look down on him. That was astounding to him. She should hate him; today or tomorrow, or whenever, but she should hate him. No woman should look how she looked now, beaten and fragile. Well, if it wasn't his fault—according to her—it sure as hell wasn't her fault.

"Babe, Hun beat the shit out of me before anyone could've showed up."

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "I guess. Good thing we've got four really dependable friends looking out for us."

"Yeah, but you did a really good job back there, April. Don't forget that."

She looked at him, a curious expression on her face that made his heart throb. There was something about that look … and suddenly, he didn't think he'd ever seen April so beautiful. Which was weird. She was banged up, pretty bad. But she'd taken those hits for him, and that made him feel … something. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it, even to himself. Like he had to fight to keep himself from smiling, a warm feeling in his chest. It made him uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah." He broke the silence. "So. We should probably get some rest, huh?"

"Yeah. Yes." There was disappointment in her voice. Had she been expecting something? As she shifted to get up, Casey couldn't help himself.

"Youcouldresthere!" he said impulsively. Wait, what?

April had somehow understood his garbled exclamation, and she lit up. "Okay." She snuggled down next to him, lying so close that her head was almost resting on his shoulder. He glanced down at her, and saw her looking up at him. He looked away quickly, feeling a blush spread across his face. Hopefully he was too bruised for her to see it. She gave a contented sigh, and closed her eyes.

Casey twisted his head, ever so slightly, so that he could observe her. Yep, still beautiful. The strange feeling came back to him … but he didn't feel quite as uncomfortable as before.

It was a start.

* * *

_Yeah, I think we're going somewhere  
__And we're onto something good here  
__And we're gonna make it after all_

- Relient K


End file.
